


The Three of Us

by sparklingcas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cum Play, Jared/Misha - Freeform, Jared/Reader - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Misha/Reader - Freeform, Mishalecki x Reader - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Reader-Insert, Smut, Squirting, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, Threesome, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingcas/pseuds/sparklingcas
Summary: You, Misha, and Jared find yourselves in Misha’s apartment, sharing a bed..and each other.





	The Three of Us

_Have you ever slept with or wanted to sleep with any other cast member?_

This question changed the mood between you, Jared, and Misha for the rest of the night. It was you that had asked it, surprisingly - immediately after a taking a shot. The three of you had worked later than anyone, wrapping up the end of the season –damn Jensen for dying in this finale and getting done early– so the three of you decided to crash at Misha’s apartment for the night.

Whenever everyone sat in silence for a moment after you asked this question, your stomach felt as if it had twisted into a knot. Then everyone stumbled over their words slightly until you all noticed the way you were all looking at each other.

That’s essentially how you ended up here, on the couch, in Misha’s lap, straddling him as his tongue traced along your bottom lip. You toyed with the bottom of his shirt before you felt Jared’s arms wrap around you from behind as he pulled you back from Misha, laying you down with your head in his lap as Misha cupped your clothed sex.

Things were kind of awkward for you at first. You’d never had two men all to yourself like this before; but the moment that Misha began undoing your pants as Jared’s hand slid down your torso and grabbed the bottom of your shirt, pulling it up…it changed everything, for all three of you. You sat up slightly to help get your shirt off. Then, without warning Jared swooped you up into his arms as Misha slid your Jeans down.

“Hey!” You shouted as Jared threw you over his shoulder, laughing as his hand landed on your ass.

“I hope you’re ready to have fun.” Misha stated as he took his turn smacking your ass before he led the way to his bedroom, taking his shirt off along the way.

He had a king size bed. So that was good, you figured with two men that were this large and the positions you would all need to get into would require a bit of space. Jared tossed you down onto the bed and you giggled as you bounced - the few shots you had giving you the courage to reach around and unhook your bra and wiggle out of your panties as Jared and Misha both undressed completely.

Both men just looked at you for a moment, like they couldn’t believe that they were about to fuck you.

Once everyone was undressed, Misha had come up on the bed by you, pushing you down on your back and crashing his lips on yours as Jared grabbed your thighs and dove down, his lips connecting with the lips of your pussy immediately.

He licked a stripe from your ass up to your clit, causing your hips to buck as you relaxed into everyone’s touch. Misha’s hand was on one of your breasts and Jared held onto your thighs as he warmed you up, his tongue grazing over your clit as he pushed a single finger into you.

“ _Oh my god-_ ” you moaned as Misha’s mouth left yours and suddenly Jared’s lips left your aching sex. Misha reached down and dipped his own fingers into your entrance, giving you a good view of his cock as he did so.  

You looked up to see Misha and Jared exchanging a knowing glance, and in a second, Misha removed his fingers from you, and brought them up to your mouth. You licked your lips and took his fingers into your mouth happily, sucking the taste of your sweet arousal off of him.

Misha’s hand then found it’s way into your hair and pulled back, keeping you from trying to get up, you smiled in response.

“Close your eyes.” he demanded, and you did just that; you could practically hear Jared smirking as he positioned himself between your legs.

Things had taken a quick turn, and as your sensitive bud throbbed, you couldn’t have been more excited.

You felt Misha’s lips trace their way down your chest as his free hand grabbed onto your thigh closest to him, pulling your leg up. You felt Jared do the same with your other thigh just as Misha sucked one of your nipples into his mouth.

You bit your bottom lip as you felt Jared use his free hand to guide his hard cock along your slick folds; teasing your entrance and massaging the tip against your clit. You whimpered, wordlessly begging for someone, anyone to fuck you.

“ _Shhh, princess._ ” Misha whispered against your skin as his mouth popped off your breast and left a trail of kisses up your collarbone. You shivered from the hint of dominance in his voice.

You tried your hardest to keep your eyes closed, you really did, but you wanted to see what was happening. You took a sharp breath in just before your eyes opened, to see Jared smiling down at you, his hair in his face as he raised his eyebrows.

Maybe you should’ve kept your eyes shut. Misha pulled back just as Jared slammed into you, forget about easing in. This was your –very pleasurable– punishment for sneaking a peak. You cried out and Misha kept a hold on your thigh as he sat up and watched your face flush with every thrust that Jared made.

“ _God, please._ ” you begged as Misha reached down with his free hand and teased your clit with his finger, very lightly, and very slowly.

It became obvious that you wouldn’t be coming any time soon.

The men ignored your pleas and kept on teasing you. Jared’s thrusts were slow, but hard. He groaned every time his cock sank into you and Misha had positioned himself in such a way that your leg was over his shoulder; so that he could tease your clit and stroke himself at the same time.

“Guess we better give her something to watch huh?” Jared asked just before looking down at Misha, who responded with a nod and a smirk.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off of either of them, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of what they were doing to you, and you certainly couldn’t keep your eyes off of them as Jared leaned down and crashed his lips into Misha’s.

“ _Fuck._ ” you muttered as you felt yourself move closer to orgasm, even though Jared and Misha were trying to prevent that.

But the way Jared kept on smoothly yet harshly thrusting into you, and the way that Misha touched himself and moaned ever so slightly as you saw his tongue slide into Jared’s mouth had your entire body trembling.

Misha opened an eye and noticed the state you were in. He knew you were getting ready to come. He could practically see the pressure building inside of you. He moved his finger from your clit and placed his hand on Jared’s chest, gently urging him to pull out of you and turn Jared’s attention towards him.

You whimpered from the loss of contact but quickly felt yourself become even more wet as Misha fell back onto the bed, Jared laid down ontop of him, continuing their intense and incredibly hot makeout session. You scooted back and sat up to watch as Jared’s hand moved between their bodies and gripped tightly onto Misha’s cock.

Misha groaned - loudly. His head fell back onto the bed and he looked up at you while Jared then sat up between Misha’s legs.

“Y/N, come here.” Misha ordered you, and you listened. Jared took your hand and you moved over to straddle Misha’s face and lower yourself down until Misha’s arms wrapped around your thighs - pulling you down all the way onto his face. His sudden forcefulness surprising you.

You let out what was almost a squeal as you felt Misha’s tongue enter you, licking all of your walls and lapping up your juices. You looked up at Jared and watched him spit in his hand as Misha’s tongue moved to tease along your folds, not yet reaching your clit.

Jared used his saliva and what was left of your wetness on him to lubricate his and Misha’s cocks before he began thrusting gently, his cock rubbing against Misha’s smoothly, using his hand for guidance. Both of the men groaned, the vibrations from Misha’s voice coursing through your pussy, causing your eyes to shut as Misha’s tongue circled your clit; your body beginning to tremble once again.

Just as you suspected, right whenever you were ready to come, Misha moved his tongue away from your clit, leaving you whimpering again. Jared reached up with his free hand to pinch one of your nipples, hard enough for you to yelp, the painful pleasure chasing away your orgasm.

Misha’s groans grew louder and you looked down to see his cock twitch slightly. Using your hands to loosen Misha’s grip on your thighs, you pulled off of him. Looking back down at him, his face glistened with your arousal -  _fuck_.

“What do you think you’re-” He started to say before you moved over to grip onto both Jared and Misha’s cocks, wrapping what you could of your hands around the base of each one to keep either of them from coming.

“If I can’t come yet, neither can you.” you stated.

Misha scooted up, pulling his cock from your grasp as he made eye contact with you. Jared reached out and grabbed your waist, pulling you over towards him.

Jared crashed his lips into yours, your hand still wrapped tightly around his erection as his tongue slid into your mouth. You moaned as you felt Misha’s hand on your ass, squeezing and feeling it, his hand travelling down further and further until his finger slipped into your entrance. Your knees buckled slightly and whenever your grip on Jared’s cock loosed, he grabbed your hips and spun you around, shoving you on your hands and knees.

“Sure do like fucking me don’t you, Jared?” you asked seductively as Misha positioned himself in front of you, his cock just inches in front of your face.

“A tight little pussy like yours needs to be fucked.” he said as he rubbed the tip along your folds again.

Misha grabbed your hair and made you watch as he slowly stroked his cock until it leaked precum before bringing it to your lips. You moaned as Jared pushed into you and your tongue licked up the bead of salty precum on Misha’s cock. You opened your mouth a moment later and let him slide his length into your mouth until he touched the back of your throat.

“ _Ughh, fuck-_ ” Misha groaned while his other hand threaded into your hair- “Your mouth needs to be fucked too.”

You let out a little laugh as you let him begin fucking your mouth, looking up at his face as he did so. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and you let out a loud moan as Jared pulled out and slammed back into you, starting up that agonizing rhythm again.

Seconds later, Jared’s rhythm adjusted to match Misha’s, and you reached down between your thighs to rub your throbbing clit. You needed release. When Jared saw what you were doing, he shoved your hand away and reached down with his own, using one finger to circle the sensitive bud. Your entire body jerked, and you cried out as much as you could with a huge cock shoved down your throat. Jared used his free hand to grip onto your hip so that you would stay in place as you began to writhe.

“ _Oh fuck- come on my cock Y/N._ ” Jared groaned, and with one last brush against your clit, you did just that. Misha pulled out of your mouth to hear you as you screamed from the release you’d been chasing after for what felt like forever, but was actually more like only an hour. Jared moaned as your walls squeezed his cock, your juices squirting out onto the bed as your arms lost the ability to hold you up. When you came down, Jared pulled out of you.

“I think it’s my turn to fuck her.” Misha said as you fell down on the bed and rolled over onto your back, his words making you want to come all over again.

Misha reached over and gripped onto your thighs, spinning you around and spreading your legs, he slowly sank his cock into you, groaning as he stretched you. Jared was thick, but lengthier than Misha. Misha was… _thick_. You cried out as he bottomed out inside you, leaning down as he did so to tease your nipples. There was a thin layer of sweat that covered your bodies as Misha began fucking you into his mattress. Your eyes closed and you felt Jared move around on the bed - only opening your eyes whenever you heard Misha groan loudly.

You couldn’t see much due to the angle in which Misha held your legs in, but you could tell that Jared’s hand was on Misha’s ass as he stroked himself. You could only imagine what he was doing as you laid there and took Misha’s cock. You moaned and reached down again, desperate to feel something against your clit. Both men looked at you as you began rubbing and suddenly Misha leaned down, grabbing your hips before he sat back, laying down on his own back, keeping you seated on his cock as he did so.

These men knew how to fuck.

You took to the new position quickly as you began to ride Misha, swivelling your hips in such a way that his cock brushed against your g-spot perfectly. Jared came over by you, wrapping his arms around your waist loosely as to not mess with your ability to bounce up and down.

“ _God, Y/N_ -” Misha’s hands found your waist- “ _you’re fucking tight._ ”

Jared leaned down to kiss you, his grip on you tightening as you reached down to stroke his cock; causing him to moan into your mouth. You were so distracted by Jared that when Misha began slamming upwards into you, you practically screamed.

Jared held you in place as Misha fucked up into you, and you moaned into Jared’s mouth as you gripped his cock. You reached down with your free hand and rubbed your clit as best as you could. If Jared wasn’t holding you, you’d surely fall over.

Then you felt it again. You began trembling as you worked on your clit, circling it even faster, the pleasure coursing through you at the speed that Misha fucked you. Jared let your head fall back, leaning down to kiss your neck as the noises you and Misha made filled the room. In a matter of seconds you were falling apart again, this time your walls tightening around Misha’s cock as you came.

“ _Uhhh fuck!_ ” you cried out and you felt Misha’s cock twitch slightly before he slowed down a bit, while Jared let go of you. You writhed and panted as your orgasm coursed through you. You missed the small exchange between Misha and Jared as you struggled to stay in place, but the next thing you knew, Jared was leaning over Misha, and Misha was gripping onto Jared’s cock, stroking it as you slowly moved back and forth, still riding him.

When Misha took Jared’s cock into his mouth, you smiled as you decided to lean down and kiss Misha’s neck, keeping the pace at which you were moving your hips up and down on his cock slow. You moved up slightly, sticking your tongue out and licking the base of Jared’s cock, moving your tongue down even further and using one of your hands to grip onto his balls and squeeze gently - both you and Misha enjoying the noises that were elicited from Jared.

Jared’s hips stuttered slightly and your tongue was on the underside of his cock when you felt it pulse, signaling his release. You moved your hips up and down even faster, moaning as you licked every bit of Jared that you could, and a second later, you felt Misha’s cock twitch as well. Jared’s cum spilled out into Misha’s mouth at the same time that Misha’s cum spilled out inside of your still very sensitive pussy.

You slowly sat up, still seated on Misha, dragging your hands down his chest as both men moaned. They sounds they made, made you realize that there was no way this could just be a one time thing. You needed to do this with them again. When Jared pulled away you watched as Misha swallowed every bit of cum, and you slowly moved off of him, laying down next to him, and Jared laying down next to you.

“I am” you began as you caught your breath- “one hundred and fifty percent okay with doing that again.”

“Good-” Misha said as he turned to face you, kissing your neck and placing one of his hands on your breast, toying with your nipple for a moment before you felt Jared roll over and kiss your neck as well, placing his own hand on your free breast. Misha’s hand then moved down your stomach and with two fingers, he massaged your clit- “Come for us one more time, princess.”

Your jaw dropped and your heart sped up once again, your legs trying to close as Jared moved down to take your nipple into his mouth, his own fingers sliding into your entrance and curling up. Your slick mixed with Misha’s cum helped his fingers smooth over your sensitive pussy and rub against your clit and helped Jared stroke your g-spot. Your body jerked as he did so…but you were spent.

“ _Misha, Jare, I can’t._ ” you cried out, it was too much. But then Misha pressed down just a little bit harder, and had you coming on their fingers within seconds. Your head flew back all the way and you cried out, this orgasm making you feel as if you were high. You became light headed as your pussy throbbed. Misha rubbed your clit until it was over, and until you came down. Jared’s fingers left your entrance just after Misha’s.

“You can come as many times as I want you too.” Misha said, and you turned to look at him - his eyes still completely lust blown. Jared’s mouth left your breast as Misha brought his fingers up to your mouth. You took them without protest, sucking them into your mouth - the taste of both of your spendings causing you to close your eyes and moan. When Misha pulled his hand away, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his briefly before you pulled away; then turning to Jared and pressing your lips to his.

Whenever you felt Jared’s cock begin to harden against your thigh, you remembered that the three of you still had all night.


End file.
